De Quien es?
by Ramc95
Summary: Meses antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda Glenn fue drogado y abusado. Con algo de dificultad las secuelas empezaron a aparecer en el campamento. La actitud de los hermanos Dixon lo mantiene alerta y algo nervioso. Su mente parese no recordar pero su cuerpo expresa otra cosa.
1. Chapter 1

Meses antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda Glenn fue drogado y abusado. Con algo de dificultad las secuelas empezaron a aparecer en el campamento. La actitud de los hermanos Dixon lo mantiene alerta y algo nervioso. Su mente parese no recordar pero su cuerpo expresa otra cosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo #2

Luego de que todos regresaran a salvo de Atlanta gracias al policía que habían conocido. El se reune connsu familia y cada uno buca confort en la suya.

Dale llama a Glenn que últimamente se ve pálido, lo sube al camper y lo examina lo mejor que puede. Comprueba con éxito que no tiene rasguños ni mordidas, aun así se lo ve un poco palido.

Daryl regresa de caseria con un par de decenas de ardillas y animales que ha casado. Entrega una parte a las mujeres y otra se queda el.

Ya en la noche cuando todos están dormidos Glenn se levanta rapido y se dirije rápidamente al bosque y vomita todo lo que ingirió. Todo empezó a darle vueltas hasta casi al punto de caerse pero una mano en su cintura impidió eso. Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y su piel sintió tan familiar éste calorcillo.

—Estás bien— la voz grave lo sacó de su estupor. Era nada mas que Daryl Dixon.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo #3

Un suave gemido brotaba de la garganta del menor. Sus labios fueron tomados bruscamente y así se retiraron, luego otros labios tomaron nuevamente los suyos tiernamente.

-Estás bien- esa voz hizo que volviera a la realidad. -Que haces aquí chino, y en medio de la noche y solo, que pasa si encuentras un caminante en la oscuridad-

-Soy Coreano- corrigió al menor de los Dixon para recibir un *lo que sea*

Un nuevo mareo se apodero del menor y el cazador lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Su pulso se aceleró y los colores se le subieron al rostro de la vergüenza.

Daryl lo miraba preocupado. -Estoy bien, ya puedes soltarme-

-Seguro?-

-Si- respondió, pero ninguno movió un solo músculo. Se miraban uno al otro como esperando algo. Fue Daryl quién dio el primer paso acercando su rostro, y inclinándose para atrapar los labios del coreano.

A Glenn le resultó cálido y extrañamente conocido. Se besaron sin prisa explorandose o más bien Daryl explotaba la cavidad de Glenn ya que este, apenas si sabia que hacer.

Luego caminaron en silencio y regresaron al campamento y cada uno comió su camino 


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente

Todos estaban reunidos tenía planeado ir a Atlanta para conseguir provisiones, algunos algunos tenían miedo de ir por la horda de zombies que había ahí pero la comida se estaba acabando se estaba agotando y no tenía comida, por lo que un grupo estuvo listo para salir y Glenn estaba en él.

Daryl siempre estaba aislado en la esquina viendo los a todos especialmente a Glenn que se puso nervioso, se le erizaron los vellitos ante la mirada y la vergüenza de lo que hicieron anoche.

Daryl arrastra a glenn hacia el bosque, lo arrinconó en un árbol y lo besa profundamente aprisiona su cabeza profundizando el beso. El beso arrebatador que deja sin aire al coreano.

—Soy muy, pero muy posesivo tenlo en cuenta— dijo Daryl aprisionandolo más hacia si, Glenn no pudo estar más sonrojado sonrojado y sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras era apretado por las rudas y ásperas manos del menor de los Dixon.

—Tienes que volver vivo— dijo el cazador, porque eres mío.

— yo regresaré — dijo sonrojado el coreano, mientras intentaba ser agradable intentaba no abochornarse más de lo que estaba

— soy posesivo, tosco, nada amable, pero lo que es mío lo protejo con mi vida, eso siempre, tú eres mío de hoy en adelante—

—Mío, no dejaré que nadie te lastimé y te ponga en peligro, vas con ellos, pero tienes que volver a mi lado, porque así me vaya al infierno voy a buscarte—

Glenn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo lo que el cazador expresaba, era lo que sentía hacia él, se sentía confundido, nunca creyó enamorarse de alguien así, alguien a simple vista tosco y resulta ser alguien con quien deseas pasar el resto de tu vida y eso es lo que necesitaba .

Toda su familia murió o eso cree y necesita alguien que lo amé, lo quiera, lo proteja.

— vuelve sí— 


	5. Chapter 5

Contenido principal Archivo de nuestra propia versión betaLogo AO3 - las letras AO 3 combinadas con los brazos levantados en la celebración, simbolizando la alegría de la creación fannish en el Archivo Navegación del usuarioHola, Ramc95! Enviar Cerrar sesión

Navegación del sitioFandoms Vistazo Buscar Acerca de Búsqueda de obras Búsqueda de trabajo: Tip: buffy gen teen Y "no se aplican advertencias de archivo" Buscar

Comportamiento

Trabajo completo ← Capítulo Anterior Siguiente capítulo → Índice del capítulo Marcador Marca para más tarde Comentarios Compartir Suscribir Descargar Cabecera de trabajo

Clasificación:  
Maduro Archivo Advertencia :  
No hay Advertencias de Archivo Categoría:  
M / M Fandom:  
Yuri ! En el hielo (Anime)  
Relaciones:  
Otabek Altin / Jean-Jacques LeroyOtabek Altin / Yuri PlisetskyKatsuki Yuuri / Victor NikiforovJean-Jacques Leroy / Isabella Yang Caracteres:  
Otabek AltinYuri PlisetskyJean-Jacques LeroyKatsuki YuuriVictor NikiforovIsabella YangYakov FeltsmanMila BabichevaGeorgi PopovichPhichit ChulanontChristophe GiacomettiNikolai PlisetskyFamilia de Otabek AltinLos padres de Jean-Jacques LeroyEmil NekolaSara CrispinoMichele CrispinoLeo de la IglesiaLilia Baranovskaya Tags adicionales:  
RomanceQuemadura lentaCompatible con CanonConfigurar Pre-Canon continúa a través de post-canonEventual OtayuriangustiaPelusaHumorContenido sexualAtracción UnilateralLesión Emocional / ComodidadLenguaje explícitoAplastamiento no correspondidoAmigos a los amantesDolor mutuoFinal felizReunirsePrimer besoPrimera vez Idioma:  
Inglés Estadísticas:  
Publicado:2017-04-24Terminado:2017-07-17Palabras:54187Capítulos:18/18Comentarios:499Prestigio:419Marcadores:69Golpes:5379 De ellos a nosotros Kanekki

Capítulo 5 : y rompemos y cometemos nuestros errores

Resumen:

Se sentía un poco tonto, preocupado por no ver a JJ todo el tiempo. Pero durante el año pasado, JJ nunca se había apartado de su compañía. Después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, la extraña separación y evasión estaban disparando alarmas en su cabeza.  
Notas:

Gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios y felicitaciones! Estamos de vuelta con Otabek y JJ aquí!  
(Ver el final del capítulo para más notas .)

Texto del capítulo

En los meses que siguieron después de que Otabek se mudó con JJ, a menudo le sorprendió lo feliz que estaba. Se encontró riendo más abiertamente, disfrutando de la domesticidad de vivir con su novio. Tampoco le dolió que estuviera fuera de su apartamento de caja de zapatos, viviendo en un espacio mucho más bonito, más grande. Dado que los padres de JJ estaban ayudando con el alquiler, su apartamento estaba bien amueblado y homy. Otabek tenía una habitación propia, pero pasaban la mayor parte de sus noches en la cama de JJ.

A pesar de los duros días de entrenamiento que ambos aguantaron, Otabek disfrutó de la sensación de regresar a casa después de largos días en la pista, relajándose juntos. Uno de sus momentos favoritos eran los fines de semana, cuando Otabek despertaba primero y los hacía desayunar. Los domingos perezosos se convirtieron en sus días favoritos, JJ roncaba como un tren de carga hasta las once mientras Otabek se levantaba temprano, cocinando panqueques y tocino para el brunch. Cuando JJ finalmente tropezaba de su habitación, bostezando y frotándose los ojos, Otabek sonreía con cariño en su cabecera, suspirando alegremente mientras JJ lo abrazaba por detrás, besándole la parte superior de la cabeza.

Fue agradable. Era doméstico. A veces, los padres de JJ venían y Otabek llamaba a su familia a Skype, todos riendo y hablando juntos. Empezó a caer en una rutina, cómoda y dulce, llena de la risa de JJ y sus brillantes ojos.

Había sido casi un año que habían estado juntos, un torbellino inesperado de un año que había hecho Otabek más abierto a nuevas experiencias y más cómodo consigo mismo. JJ era todavía uno de los pocos amigos íntimos que tenía en Canadá, pero en virtud de su relación ahora tenía a los padres y amigos de JJ por extensión. Incluso logró que JJ conociera a sus amigos en Kazajstán por Skype y FaceTime, feliz de tener la aprobación de sus amigos en su relación.

Las cosas continuaron mucho de la misma manera durante un tiempo hasta un fatídico lunes.

Ellos estaban en la pista, practicando duro, intenso enfocado pagado a cada detalle de sus programas. Otabek había dejado a un lado para un descanso mientras JJ seguía patinando en su rutina. Sacando su teléfono para revisar sus diferentes alimentos, un fuerte ruido seguido de una maldición le hizo mirar hacia arriba. JJ estaba tendido en el hielo, al parecer se había caído de un salto. Otabek se mordió el labio con preocupación, pero JJ se levantó enseguida, quitándose el hielo de los pantalones, muy rojo en la cara.

Eso es muy extraño. Él nunca cae. ¿Me pregunto qué pasó?

"Oh, ¿estás bien?", Una voz que Otabek no reconoció le preguntó a JJ. Miró a ver a una niña de pelo oscuro y ojos azules junto a una de las patinadoras canadienses. JJ la estaba mirando con una expresión que Otabek nunca había visto en su novio antes. Algo que no podía ubicar.

Que raro. ¿La conoce ella o algo así?

La chica charló con JJ por unos momentos, pero poco después se fue con su amiga. El resto de la noche pasó normalmente, y Otabek se olvidó completamente de la interacción.

A medida que pasaba la semana, Otabek comenzó a sentir que algo estaba apagado. Apenas vio a JJ, y cuando lo hizo, fue o bien dormido en el sofá o trabajando en la práctica. Cuando intentó hacer un texto y preguntar lo que estaba pasando, JJ sólo había respondido con unas breves palabras. Otabek no estaba preocupado al principio, pero para el viernes, empezó a temer que algo estuviera realmente mal con su novio. Se sentía un poco tonto, preocupado por no ver a JJ todo el tiempo. Pero durante el año pasado, JJ nunca se había apartado de su compañía. Después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, la extraña separación y evasión estaban disparando alarmas en su cabeza.

El sábado por la noche, Otabek no podía soportarlo más. Sacó su teléfono y envió a JJ seis palabras.

Ven a casa. Necesitamos hablar.

Poco después de enviarlo, Otabek se sentó en el sofá, rodilla rebotando arriba y abajo, hasta que su teléfono finalmente vibró, JJ mensajes de texto bien. llega pronto.

Después de unos quince minutos de espera, la puerta del apartamento se abrió lentamente. Otabek se levantó para ir a saludar a JJ, pero la visión que vio lo detuvo en seco. JJ estaba llorando, con los hombros temblando mientras entraba, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

¿Por qué está llorando? ¿Está herido? ¿Que esta pasando?

-JJ ... qué ... -balbuceó Otabek, completamente desconcertado. En los dos años que había conocido a JJ y casi un año que habían estado juntos, nunca había visto a su novio llorar así antes. JJ se pasó la mano por los ojos, respirando hondo antes de mirarlo.

-Bésame -susurró, dando un paso hacia él-, Beks, por favor.

Completamente confundido y lleno de preocupación, Otabek se quedó quieto, inseguro de lo que estaba sucediendo. JJ dio otro paso adelante, medio cayendo en los brazos de Otabek, antes de presionar un beso descuidado en sus labios y dejar caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, resoplando. Todavía completamente perdido en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando, Otabek frotó una mano calmante en la espalda de JJ, murmurando suavemente en su oído mientras JJ seguía llorando. Después de un tiempo, JJ eventualmente retrocedió.

"JJ, ¿qué está pasando ?" Otabek preguntó de nuevo. JJ cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para estabilizarse antes de mirar a Otabek directamente a los ojos.

"He estado ... pasando tiempo con Bella", comenzó lentamente, súbitamente incapaz de mantener su mirada en Otabek.

"Bella?" Preguntó Otabek, todavía completamente confundida, "¿Te refieres a la chica que dijiste que te conocieras en la pista la semana pasada?"

JJ asintió, frotándose los ojos. Otabek se acercó a una mesa, trayendo a JJ una caja de pañuelos. Los tomó con gratitud, sonándose la nariz y tirando los pañuelos usados a la basura. Otabek se puso un poco torpemente, inseguro de lo que debía hacer.

¿Cuál es el trato con esta chica? ¿Lo molestó él o algo?

"Oye, vamos a sentarnos en el sofá, ¿de acuerdo?" Otabek preguntó, JJ asintió lentamente. Se acercaron al pequeño sofá, sentándose uno al lado del otro. JJ apoya los codos sobre las rodillas, la cara en la mano. Otabek le pasó una mano tranquilizadora sobre su todavía temblorosa espalda, sin saber qué decir.

-Me vas a odiar. Yo ... Dios, no sé qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Ella ... se ha hecho cargo de mi cabeza! "JJ se lamentó, la cara todavía enterrada en sus manos.

...¿qué?

El corazón de Otabek palpitaba mientras un sudor nervioso empezaba a estallar sobre él.

"JJ ... qué ..." tartamudeó, mientras JJ levantaba sus ojos para encontrarse con los suyos. Todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mirándolo con una mirada suplicante.

"Otabek," dijo, causando lentamente que Otabek se congelara . ¿Desde cuándo JJ usó su nombre completo?

"Lo siento mucho. Yo solo ... La vi y yo sabía ... ella es para mí, "JJ tartamudeó," Yo solo ... No puedo hacerte daño, te amo tanto, pero no es justo Usted, no como esto. No puedo ... "

La mente de Otabek se congeló. Las palabras que JJ decía no tenían sentido. Claro, JJ había estado distante esta semana, pero nunca había esperado algo así .

"JJ ... ¿estás ... rompiendo conmigo?" Dijo en voz baja, apartando su mano. JJ tragó saliva las palabras, antes de asentir lentamente.

"Bek, te amo, yo sí ... pero creo que ella es mi alma gemela."

No había palabras para describir los sentimientos de Otabek. Los sofocos de la traición, el enojo, la culpa, y el choque completo pulsaron a través de él, pero nada permaneció por mucho tiempo. JJ estaba respirando nerviosamente a su lado, con el hombro todavía temblando.

ŻLa conociste una semana, y me estás rompiendo?

Otabek se quedó en silencio, la intimidad de JJ intimidándolo. No quería nada más para estirar la mano y sostenerlo, pero el impacto de sus palabras fluyó sobre Otabek como veneno. En toda su confusión, no sabía que había empezado a llorar a sí mismo.

-Mierda, lo siento mucho -dijo JJ, poniéndose de pie y tratando de alcanzarlo-. Otabek apartó su mano, sintiendo lágrimas calientes rodar por su rostro. Estaba tan retorcido en el interior que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo. Un silencio incómodo se construyó entre ellos.

Yo ... esto no se siente real. No puede hacer esto, es ... ¡está tan fuera de lugar!

"Yo ... lo siento mucho", murmuró JJ, "Mira, hombre, estoy ... me quitaré el pelo por unos días, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré en mis padres ... "

Otabek lo ignoró, mirando por la ventana, con las lágrimas todavía cayendo en silencio. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que había dicho, JJ se había ido. El silencio en el apartamento era sofocante. Otabek había visto a menudo su apartamento como una especie de oasis, pero ahora se sentía más como una prisión. Sintiéndose abrumado, sacó su teléfono y marcó el primer número en el que podía pensar.

"Otabek, hola!" Su madre llamó alegremente, "¿Cómo estás?"

"Mamá," sollozó, jadeando en el teléfono, "Mamá".

"Oh, cariño, ¿qué pasa?" Ella cooed. Otabek sollozó toda la historia para ella, la conmoción y la devastación del abandono abrupto de JJ. Ella lo dejó llorar, calmándolo y hablando a través de él. Cuando por fin dejó de llorar, su madre aprovechó para hablar un poco más.

"Cariño, sé que no quieres oír esto, y sé que se siente como el fin del mundo, pero eres fuerte. Vas a estar bien " , dijo.

"Mamá, él ama a alguien más," Otabek olisqueó, "Y todo iba tan bien ... Pensé ..."

Pensé que era serio. Pensé…

-Lo sé, Otabek, lo sé -le tranquilizó tranquilamente-. Escucha, sé que estás ocupado entrenando, pero sabes que puedes venir a casa en cualquier momento. Tu padre y yo te extrañamos, estaríamos felices de tenerte en casa. "

-Gracias, mamá -murmuró Otabek-. Yo ... voy a pensar. Necesito averiguar las cosas, primero.

Se despidieron, Otabek sintió que una ronda de lágrimas se acumulaba dentro de él otra vez. Le disparó un rápido texto a uno de sus mejores amigos en Almaty, una breve explicación de lo que había sucedido. Repentinamente se sentía terriblemente añorado, no queriendo nada más que estar en Almaty y alejarse de Toronto. Le envió un mensaje de texto a su entrenador, diciéndole que estaba enfermo y que se perdería la práctica los próximos días. Sabiendo que tendría que averiguar lo que iba a hacer, apartó los pensamientos y decidió dormir, esperando que tranquilizara sus pensamientos.

Todavía en un poco de shock y sin pensar con claridad, Otabek se arrastró a la habitación de JJ automáticamente, donde por lo general dormía. Cuando abrió la puerta, la vista de sus objetos compartidos extendidos por la habitación le devolvió otro bulto a su garganta. Tragando con dificultad, se arrastró hacia delante y se dejó caer sobre la cama deshecha, tirando del gran edredón sobre sí mismo.

Tal vez cuando me despierte, todo esto será un mal sueño.

El choque emocional que siguió durante los próximos días fue posiblemente el peor que Otabek había sentido. JJ le había enviado un mensaje de texto varias veces, preguntándole si estaba bien y pidiendo disculpas, todo lo cual quedó sin respuesta. El entrenador de Otabek estaba furioso con él por no haber hecho prácticas consecutivas, pero no pudo llevarse a la pista. No podía soportar la idea de encontrarse con JJ, o peor aún, con Isabella y JJ.

Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en una triste bruma, comiendo lo que sobró en la nevera y viendo a TSN. El hockey y otros deportes le distraían un poco de su dolor, pero a veces vislumbraba la bufanda de JJ en el suelo, o una foto de los dos en la nevera, y él se descompondría. Otabek se sorprendió de lo mucho que estaba llorando, nunca se imaginó ser el tipo emocional.

Una semana después de que JJ se fuera, el teléfono de Otabek estaba zumbando cada vez más. Él lo ignoró, no queriendo hablar con sus amigos en Almaty, su entrenador, o peor, JJ mismo. En su lugar, dejó su teléfono en la mesa de café y entró en el dormitorio de JJ. Una punzada de dolor le golpeó cuando entró, como lo había hecho durante la semana pasada. Se despojó, se quitó un par de pantalones de pijama del suelo. Una de las sudaderas con capucha de JJ, una de Canadá, estaba sentada en una silla en la esquina. Lo recogió cuidadosamente, inhalando el olor, antes de tirar de él.

Los ojos de Otabek regaron mientras se posaba en la parte superior de las sábanas, levantando los brazos para poder enterrar la cara en las mangas. Si pensaba lo suficiente, casi podía imaginar que JJ estaba aquí, sosteniéndolo. Nunca había estado tan solo. Llorando un poco mientras continuaba acostado en la cama, esperaba que pronto pudiera estrellarse. Al cabo de un rato, sus gritos se detuvieron y sus ojos se cerraron, sumidos en un sueño incómodo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta del apartamento que se abría. Sabiendo que sólo podía ser una persona, Otabek comenzó a entrar en pánico. En su temor, decidió que lo único que podía hacer era seguir fingiendo dormir hasta que pudiera encontrar un plan.

"JJ, ¿estás seguro de que no está aquí? Realmente no quiero molestarlo, "preguntó una voz tranquila.

¿Quién es ese? No es su mamá ...

"Sí, estoy bastante seguro", respondió JJ, sonando muy cansado, "Él no ha estado contestando mis textos, pero su entrenador no estaba en la pista hoy, así que pensé que debían estar entrenando en otro lugar. He estado tratando de ponerse en contacto con él durante días. Bella ... No creo que vuelva a hablar conmigo. "

"No sabes eso", respondió Bella, "Es una situación horrible, y no estoy orgulloso de mí mismo por haberlo causado, pero tú y yo sabemos que ser honesto con él de inmediato era lo correcto. Él vendrá a hablar con usted eventualmente. "

No puedo creer que la haya traído aquí. Oh, Dios mío, y estoy en su habitación con su sudadera, oh Dios mío ...

"Lo sé, pero yo solo ... Dios, debiste haber visto la mirada en su rostro, era como si hubiera arrancado su corazón o algo así. Nosotros ... estábamos en un buen lugar, también, no es como si estuviéramos teniendo problemas. Lo siento, probablemente no quiera escuchar esto.

-No, JJ, me alegro de que seas sincero conmigo. Es una situación única ".

"Único" no es exactamente como lo pondría.

"Solo necesito coger algo de ropa y cosas, volveré pronto", dijo JJ, la voz se acercaba. Otabek se relajó lo más que pudo, vaciando su respiración. Él era dolorosamente consciente de que sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto y probablemente parecía un completo desastre. Oyó que la puerta se abría con un leve crujido.

"Joder," JJ susurró.

Otabek no se movió, sólo mantuvo su respiración firme mientras escuchaba a JJ moverse por la habitación. Sintió que la cama se hundía un poco cuando JJ se sentó a un lado y una suave mano le cepilló el cabello de la frente. Incapaz de detener su contracción involuntaria de la nariz, fingió el acariciante JJ usado para burlarse de él, presionando su cara hacia la mano de JJ.

"Maldita sea", dijo JJ, con voz agrietada.

"JJ?" Bella llamó desde la puerta jadeando un poco, "Oh, no. Parece que ha estado ... "

"Llorando, lo sé", respondió JJ, "Mierda, todo esto es culpa mía ."

Desde su posición en la cama, Otabek podía sentir la respiración de JJ comenzando a engatusar y él sabía que estaba a punto de llorar. Su propio corazón latía con fuerza, emocionado de tener JJ tocando de nuevo, a pesar de la torpeza de la situación. Sabía que JJ y Bella lo creían dormido, y que iba a mantener la charada siempre y cuando significara que JJ lo tocaría un poco más.

-¿Crees que me ayudaría si hablara con él? ¿Limpiar el aire un poco? "Bella susurró nerviosamente," Sé que probablemente me odia, pero ... "

"Otabek no odia a nadie," JJ susurró de vuelta, "Pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Está ... obviamente todavía molesto. Mierda."

Por favor, por favor, vete. El sueño se está haciendo imposible de fingir.

"JJ, ¿quieres un minuto? Puedo esperar en el coche, "Bella dijo suavemente. Otabek supuso que JJ debía asentir porque oyó que sus pasos se desvanecían y el sonido del apartamento se cerraba. JJ exhaló, pasando una suave mano por su cabello.

"Vamos, Beks, despierta," murmuró. Otabek sabía que era cruel, pero sabiendo que esta podría ser la última vez que JJ lo despertó de esta manera, se encogió en su palma como solía hacerlo, fingiendo despertar mientras presionaba un suave beso en la mano de JJ.

-Mmm, ¿no? -murmuró, bostezando un poco mientras se sentaba. Parpadeando, esta vez, de verdad, como sus ojos habían estado cerrados por tanto tiempo, se concentró en el rostro de JJ. A pesar de la fachada que había estado tratando de mantener, al ver a JJ tan cerca todavía se sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago. Su cara se desplomó, JJ parecía preocupado por el cambio de expresión.

"Eh, eh, lamentamos despertarte, yo solo ... estaba preocupada", JJ tartamudeó, "Quiero decir, tú no has estado en la práctica y um, no estas contestando mis textos y lo siento mucho , No sabía que estabas aquí y ... ¿estás usando mi sudadera? "

Otabek se ruborizó mirando la cama, el orgullo herido y casi olvidado. "Te extrañé," susurró.

"Lo siento", se disculpó JJ en voz baja, "realmente lo soy. Quería que supieras que ... bueno, carajo, no sé cómo decir esto, Otabek.

Sólo dilo. No puedes hacerme daño más de lo que ya tienes.

JJ respiró hondo, pasando una mano nerviosa por el pelo. "Bueno, le expliqué la situación a mis padres, ellos piensan que estoy loco, y ellos están furiosos Te lastimé, pero ... ellos entienden. Dijeron que piensan que debería volver con ellos y que deberías quedarte aquí, al menos hasta que termine el contrato de arrendamiento. Dijeron que bajo ninguna circunstancia ustedes pagarían el alquiler.

Algo como la ira ardía a través de Otabek antes de que desapareciera en un instante, el agotamiento en su estela.

"No quiero quedarme aquí, JJ," Otabek confesó suavemente, "No puedo".

JJ parecía contristado, pero Otabek no reaccionó. Quería que JJ se fuera y simultáneamente, quería que él se quedara y lo sujetara. JJ tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, una especie de anhelo nostálgico.

-¿Qué estás pensando? -preguntó Otabek antes de que pudiera detenerse.

JJ lo miró con sus ojos brillantes, llenos de emoción. Estaba pensando en lo que hicimos juntos la última noche en que ambos dormimos en esta cama.

El corazón de Otabek se detuvo por un momento, los recuerdos inundándolo, la cara ardiendo. ¿Cómo se atrevía JJ a sacar a relucir su vida íntima mientras su nuevo amante estaba en la planta baja, esperándolo?

"Sal de aquí," Otabek escupió, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se ponía furioso, "Sal de aquí."

JJ tragó saliva nerviosamente. "Beks, tengo que conseguir mis cosas ..."

-Bien -gruñó Otabek, cogiendo su teléfono, su billetera y sus llaves, deslizándose sobre un par de zapatos-. Entonces me voy.

"Otabek, no seas estúpido, obtendrás heladas si sales vestido así", advirtió JJ. Otabek miró por la ventana, sobresaltado al ver la nieve girar contra el cristal. Dejando caer sus llaves con un gruñido frustrado, se quitó los zapatos y entró en su propio dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Oyó que JJ recogía sus cosas antes de que la puerta del apartamento se cerrara de nuevo, un fuerte golpe seguido de un vacío silencio. Otabek se frotó la frente, antsy de la discusión y el agotamiento emocional del día. De pie, se acercó a su computadora portátil, tirando de él sus correos electrónicos. Suprimió la basura antes de que su teléfono zumbiera, alertándole de otro texto.

Sus amigos en Almaty estaban furiosos en su nombre y le habían enviado muchos mensajes de apoyo. Un querido amigo de su época junior se había ofrecido para organizar la sesión de Skype con Otabek y uno de los entrenadores de su antigua pista de patinaje. Toda la charla le hizo sentir más nostálgico que nunca.

Sería bueno volver a casa. Un descanso de todo esto.

Mirando alrededor del apartamento, Otabek tomó una decisión impulsiva. Escribiendo rápidamente, reservó un vuelo que debía partir en varias horas. Agarrando una bolsa de lona de su armario, la cargó con sus cosas esenciales, agarrando su equipo de patinaje. Con sólo pensar en las consecuencias, llamó a un taxi y se dirigió directamente al aeropuerto, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Sólo necesito irme a casa. Necesito salir de aquí.

Ocurrió a Otabek, muchas horas más tarde en su vuelo, que había olvidado decir adiós.

Notas:

Por lo tanto, la larga y temida ruptura. :( Siguiente capítulo, estamos de vuelta con Yuri. Por favor, déjeme un comentario y hágamelo saber lo que piensa hasta ahora!  
Comportamiento

↑ Arriba ← Capítulo Anterior Siguiente capítulo → Felicitaciones Marcador Comentarios (44)  
Comentarios

RiverGod , ella_rose , AvengingNix , GeaKristh , TheLightInMyDarkness (AHardyGirl) , BookewyrmeWritesFic , Fatfigaro , shxckwxves , Mirilya , PunkyPenguin , Ramc95 , softieghost , NastiaV , lodufkaszatana , Roxanne_valor , YuukiM04634 , katieisawizard , knightofstarlight , Wholelove , Muchiko , jr925 , Capuchou , Ilien ,rizuki , LuLuChild , OtterlyNonsensical , Sabuni15 , xLaika , BooknerdMiss , theunicornfeet , Ello_its_meme , zillagrrl , nanielectra , LinesOfSilver , anglmukhii , imnotdoolally , Lilfink , daiikon , xslytherclawx , fanatla , agal12 , thenegativeone6661 , Mazarin221b , yuriplisetskies , ChaoticLover , ennuimaster ,Catlovesmocalike , Athena864 , gksh95d , LeCheesie , y 154 usuarios más , así como 215 invitados dejaron elogios en esta obra!

publicar comentario Comentar como Ramc95

(Texto simple con HTML limitado ? )  
Comentario 4300 caracteres restantesComentario Pie de página

Personalizar

Elija la piel Acerca del Archivo

Mapa del sitio Declaración de Diversidad Términos de servicio Política DMCA Contáctenos

Reportar abuso Soporte Técnico y Comentarios Desarrollo

Otwarchive v Problemas conocidos GPL por la OTW 


End file.
